A Mistake
by Captive
Summary: [One Shot: DM&HG] Draco laughed. It was a harsh sound that made her feel small and alone. “Foolish thought. You must have known it would end like this."


**A Mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco laughed. It was a harsh sound that made her feel small and alone. "Foolish thought. You must have known it would end like this."

===Note====

Warning: This is very angsty. I felt rather in the mood to write something depressing and this is the result. Reviews and comments are much appreciated. =)

**A Mistake**

He was walking away from her now. She watched his retreating back and bit her lip to contain her sobs. He seemed so far away now when only seconds before he stood inches from her just to tell her that it was over, that there never was anything to begin with. Perhaps that's what tortured her most. Draco would not even admit that they had ever shared anything at all. And that left her with the most hollow feeling of having just wasted the last year of her life with a man, no a boy, who now treated her with complete disregard.  
  
She cried out after him despite herself and grimaced at the cold look she got in return as he turned to glance back at her. Hermione wished she had kept silent, that she had allowed him to just walk away since he so obviously felt no pity for her anguish. She cast her eyes down now and let the tears flow. When she lifted her gaze back to his face, she found he had turned around completely to gaze at her in a blank expressionless way.  
  
"I thought you loved me." Hermione uttered, staring straight into his eyes and feeling almost frightened.  
  
Draco laughed. It was a harsh sound that made her feel small and alone. "Foolish thought. You must have known it would end like this. You could not have possibly believe there could be a happily ever after between a mudblood and myself."  
  
He inspected her coolly as his familiar smirk returned. "My you are a mess. Who would have thought that this little witch could be anything less than perfect? I almost admired you for it, how you kept your head during these dark times. But I see now. You're nothing, just a lost little girl hoping to cling to her protector. But don't you see? I can't be that for you. I'm destined for something much greater. And once Voldemort returns I will gain everything I desire."  
  
She felt as if she was choking on her tears but managed to subdue them by exhaling heavily. Hermione clutched her hands together to stop the trembling. When she felt certain that no more outbursts would emerge, she pushed her hair back from her face and spoke. "So what was I?" It was a simple question, but Draco seemed to consider it thoughtfully for a moment before answering.  
  
"A mistake, nothing more." The reply was crueler than she could have imagined. Hermione swallowed the information but chose not the believe it. It felt impossible for it to be true. Or perhaps she just wished this to be the case and convinced herself. She proceeded with her questions then, trying to read his gestures and see inside his thoughts. She failed, he held a calm façade as his shield.  
  
"It isn't true. You wouldn't give it all to serve the Dark Lord. You have too much intelligence for that, Draco." Her voice sounded strong despite her inner anguish.  
  
"Yes that is what you would say isn't it?" Draco sneered at her, looking at her in distaste. "You forget how ambitious I am Granger. I desire power, and that is what I will have. I suppose you were fun for a while, a toy that entertained me while I waited for his return. But boys grow out of old playthings. And my ambitions are taking me elsewhere. This is the end love." He spoke the last part with sarcasm. It stung her and caused her to flinch.  
  
Vivid memories of the recent past came to mind. Who would have thought such passion could be staged? She was a fool to think this little ferret had changed. She was a fool to believe there could be an untainted love amidst such war and destruction. Hermione felt guilt remembering the days when she wished to remain safely sheltered with her love while her friends fought and died at the hands of Voldemort and his deatheaters.  
  
But that didn't matter anymore because she had nothing left. The prophecy had been fulfilled. One of the two had died. Hermione had grieved deeply when Harry was finally murdered by the Dark Lord. The event happened only days before but it only registered to her as a distant memory. She had expected comfort from Draco and was surprised when he pushed her away. He stated that he needed to go now. Hermione had pushed for an explanation and felt betrayal as he explained that Potter was the only obstacle between Voldemort and his complete rise back to power.  
  
So now here they were. Locked together and neither with anything left to say. Obviously he didn't care for her anymore, if he ever did. And she could never force her love. Where did that leave her? Hermione sighed and shook her head. Draco looked down to the ground and it satisfied her that he was at last feeling shame. Sorrow turned to anger as she watched him. She wanted to scream at him, to hex him into oblivion and never see his exasperating smirk again. But she kept her wand down at her side and pressed her lips together for self control. It did no good to punish him. It would gain her nothing but perhaps the small satisfaction that she had inflicted some damage on him for once. But physical harm didn't compensate for the emotion damage she was suffering.  
  
At last Draco spoke. "I didn't intend for this." He sounded bitter, almost sad. "But I know how it has to end. There is nowhere else for us to go."  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant, but surrendered, ceasing all protest and questions. Her anger had diminished too, leaving her empty of all emotion. She stared blankly at him and didn't respond to his last statement. She watched him pull his cloak tighter around his shoulders, but never really saw him. She watched him turn, and stared straight ahead. She never moved a muscle as he began to walk away.  
  
But when Draco looked back over his shoulder to glimpse her for a final time, he found her gone. Hermione had apparated away, leaving no trace that she was ever present at all.

====Note====

Too short? Not enough explanation? Review please.

-Captive (maysweet-deceit.com)


End file.
